


Fixing Bucky

by darkmoore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Erinnerungs-Maschine soll Bucky's Programmierung löschen...<br/>They are about to use the memory device to de-program Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. German version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/gifts).



> I wrote this for [Taste_is_Sweet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet) who asked me to write her something in German. It was midnight, I was tired and I guess I just didn't think too much about it and just WROTE. 
> 
> This is the result. 
> 
> One chapter will have the ORIGINAL German, the other one will have the (not literal, cause some of these sentences don't translate well) English translation. 
> 
> This is me writing fic in German for the first time in 20 years. Please be gentle ;)

_Du vertraust Steve. Steve würde niemals etwas tun, das dir schadet. Steve ist dein Freund. Er will dir helfen._ Bucky hatte keine Ahnung warum die Stimme in seinem Kopf wie Natasha klang, aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck – der Knoten in Bucky’s Magen begann sich langsam aufzulösen. Nicht, dass es irgendeinen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wie es ihm ging. Bucky hatte ohnehin keine Wahl. 

Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig – er hatte schon eine Wahl, aber die Alternative war einfach undenkbar. Zurück in die Cryo-Kammer, auf unbestimmte Zeit, in der vagen Hoffnung dass, sollte Steve nicht mehr da sein um ihn zu beschützen, nicht jemand auf die Idee kommen würde ihn zu erschießen wie die anderen Winter-Soldier.

Zumindest wäre es dann vorbei. 

„Bucky? Bist du okay? Sollen wir lieber noch warten?“ Steve’s besorgte Stimme riss Bucky aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Mir geht es gut. Hör auf mich zu bemuttern. Ich will es nur hinter mich bringen. Jede Minute die wir hier rumstehen erhöht das Risiko, dass jemand das Buch in die Hände bekommt und mich kontrolliert. Ist Stark sich wirklich sicher, dass es funktioniert?“

„Ist er.“ Da war nicht eine Spur von Zweifel in Steve’s Stimme. 

„Okay, hoffen wir, dass er Recht behält.“ Bucky wünschte er könnte seine Skepsis verbergen. Stark war nicht unbedingt Bucky’s größter Fan gewesen während der letzten Monate. 

„Ich werde dich nicht verletzen, Bucky. Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich dir nie absichtlich schaden würde,“ Wanda trat aus dem Schatten des Halbdunkels und kam auf ihn zu. Sie sah jung aus. Jung und verletzlich. 

„Ja, das weiß ich. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es bist nicht du, an der ich zweifle.“ Bucky versuchte zu lächeln, um ihretwillen. 

„Es wird funktionieren, da bin ich sicher“, Steve’s Hand landete auf Bucky’s rechter Schulter, eine wortlose Unterstützung. 

Bucky atmete tief durch und nahm dann ohne Zögern in dem weichen Ledersessel Platz in dem die Prozedur stattfinden sollte. Nicht, dass er viel davon mitbekommen würde. Wenn er Steve und Wanda richtig verstanden hatte, dann würde Wanda Stark’s Erinnerungs-Gerät benutzen um in Bucky’s Erinnerungen zu erscheinen und die Programmierung rückgängig machen. 

So viel zur Theorie. Bucky hatte zwar keine besondere Lust sich an den Stuhl und die Schmerzen und seine Zeit bei Hydra zu erinnern, aber wenn es bedeutete die Programmierung los zu werden, dann war es die Albträume die folgen würden wert. 

Bucky suchte Steve’s Blick und hielt ihn. „Okay, lasst uns anfangen.“


	2. English version

_You trust Steve. Steve would never do anything to harm you. Steve is your friend. He wants to help you._ Bucky had no idea why the voice in his head sounded like Natasha, but it served its purpose – the knot in his stomach was beginning to unravel. Not that it made any difference how he felt. Bucky had no choice anyway. 

No, that wasn’t quite right – he did have a choice, but the alternative wasn’t much better. Back into the cryo-chamber for an unforeseeable amount of time, long enough that maybe Steve wouldn’t be there anymore to protect him. No-one would. And what if someone came and wanted to kill him like the other Winter Soldiers, when he was defenseless? 

Well, at least then it would be over. 

“Bucky, are you okay? Should we wait a little longer?” Steve’s voice, sounding worried, pulled Bucky out of his thoughts. 

“I’m fine. Stop mothering me. I just wanna get it over with. Every minute we’re standing around heightens the risk that someone gets their hands on the book and takes control over me. Is Stark really sure this will work?”

“He is.” There wasn’t a hint of a doubt in Steve’s voice. 

“Okay, let’s hope he’s right.” Bucky wished he could have kept the skeptical tone out of his voice but it was no use. Stark hadn’t exactly been Bucky’s biggest fan these the past few months. 

“I won’t hurt you, Bucky. I hope you know that I would never intentionally harm you.” Wanda stepped out of the shadows. She looked young. Young and vulnerable. 

“Yes, I know. Don’t worry about it. It’s not you I’m doubting.” Bucky tried to smile for her sake. 

“It’s gonna work. I’m absolutely sure about that.” Steve’s hand landed on Bucky’s right shoulder; wordless support. 

Bucky took a deep breath and sat down in the comfortable leather seat they’d chosen for the procedure. Not that he’d actually be aware of much. If he’d understood Wanda and Steve right, Wanda would use Stark’s memory device to enter Bucky’s memories and reverse the programming.

So much for theory. Bucky wasn’t exactly keen on remembering the chair and the pain and his time with Hydra, but if it meant getting rid of the programming then it was worth the nightmares that were sure to follow. 

Bucky sought Steve’s gaze and held it. “Okay, let’s start.”


End file.
